peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 December 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12-15 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Selected dance/international tracks available on recording. Tracklisting completed with reference to Lorcan's Homepage *John has turntable problems tonight Sessions *Elastica #3, recorded 6th December 1994, repeat, first broasdcast 17 December 1994. *Nubiles only session, recorded 12th November 1994. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Thomas Bangalter: Ventura (12" - Trax On Da Rocks) Roule ROULE 301 ~ & *Ventures: Rambunctious & *Elastica: All For Gloria (session) *Gene: For The Dead (version) (7") Costermonger COST 6 *Earthquake: Ark Of The Covenant (album - Revelation In Dub Chapter 3) Earthquake EQ5 ~ *Nubiles: Kunta Kinte (session) *Earthquake: Ark Of The Covenant (album - Revelation In Dub Chapter 3) Earthquake EQ5 (without wobbly turntable) ~ & *Kathy McCarty: ? (album - Sorry Entertainer) Bar/None AHAON-064 *Sewing Room: Weekdays (album - And Nico) Dead Elvis DE 005 *Solar Race: Get Ahead (single - Solar Race EP) Silvertone ORE 79 *Tektonic: () Stone The Cubist ~ & *Elastica: Blue (session) *Red Red Meat: ? (Album - Bunny Gets Paid) Sub Pop SP 318 *Dub Teacher: Cry For Freedom Dub (album - Dub Teachings Lesson One) Roots PRLP 001 ~ & *Nubiles: Bedbound (session) *Charles Napiers: I Asked For Water And She Gave Me Gasoline (album - This Is... Mondo Wray) One Million Dollars DOLLAR 038 & *Ec8or: Speed Erection (album - Ec8or) Digital Hardcore Recordings DHR 3 ~ & *Inca Eyeball: My Skeleton Speaks Spanish (7" - I've Just Come In Off The Boat) Fusetron FUSE 013 *ROC: Thirteen Summers (album - ROC) Setanta SET 22 & *Gang Related & Mask: Bass Is Rollin' (12" - The Terradome Dope) Dragon DDRAG 004 ~ & *Philistines Jr: The Impossible Dream Of The Submarine (album - The Sinking Of The S.S. Danehower) Tarquin TQ 012 &/$ *Elastica: Father Christmas (session) *Cal: Passport (12" - Sex With An Alien) Audio Illusion Recordings AIR 3001 ~ $ *Wrens: Life Stories From The Union (7") Sonic Bubblegum GUM 026 @ *Future Power Alliance: Ambush (12" - Tomahawk 7) Fvturus FVS7EP ~ $ *Nubiles: Layabout (session) @ *Disciples: Jah Man Sound Dub (v/a album - Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One) Roots RRLP 018 ~ $ *Baby Bird: Cool & Crazy Things To Do (album - Fatherhood) Baby Bird Recordings BABYBIRD 3 $ *Tangerine Dream: Circulation Of Events (album - Atem) Ohr OMM 556 031 # *Number One Cup: Outboard Motors (album - Possum Trot Plan) Flydaddy FLY 012 *Elastica: I Wanna Be A King Of Orient Aah (session) *DJ Randi: Deception (v/a album - Trancentral Volume Three - Mainlining) Kickin KICK 30 # *Nubiles: Mindblender (session) *Al Casey: Surfin' Hootenany (album - Jivin' Around) Ace CDCHD 612 *60ft Dolls: Stay (7") Indolent Records DOLLS 002 *Love Inc.: How Deep Is Your Love (12") Force Inc. Music Works FIM 096 # *Telstar Ponies: The Ballad Of Liberty Volcano (single - Her Name) Fire BLAZE 94 *Panhead: Gone (7") Headbaker HB-022 *Once Dreamt: Birds (12" - Drifting) Blue Flea BLUEFLEA 05 *Hi-Tech Roots Dynamics: Asakusa Dub (album - Tokyo Dub) Top Beat TBX 003 # *Nubiles: Teenage Torso (session) *Tasha Killer Pussies: Hoover Baby (12") Bag BAG 5009 # Tracks marked ~ available on File 1 # on File 2 and @ on File 3 '''and & on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Dat_098_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *2) Dat_099_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-09-08-12-30 Peel Late 1995.mp3 *4) 1995-12-xx Peel Show LE260 *5) 1995-12-xx Peel Show LE261 ;Length *1) 03:57:13 (from 03:13:18) *2) 04:05:03 (to 00:27:31) *3) 01:17:16 (00:11:24 to 00:18:34) *4) 1:34:05 (from 55:11) (1:01:32-1:03:20, 1:16:50 -1:19:12, 1:23:03 -1:27:55 unique) *5) 1:33:20 (to 20:15) (to 3:46, 17:37-20:15 unique) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Many thanks to Weatherman22. Peel_Late 1995. *4) Created from LE260 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 Lee Tape 260 *5) Created from LE261 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 Lee Tape 261 ;Available *1) 2) Mooo *3) Mediafire *4,5) Mooo Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1995 Category:Weatherman22's Tapes